sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mica Beaumont
Name: Mica Beaumont *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sapphire *'Weapon': Sabre *'Element': Ice Character created by AngelsLove4412 on YT Mica shows slight emotion most of the time. On a norm, her expression is neutral with her crystal blue eyes piercing and clear. When she does show something different, it is mostly when she is near the guild leader, Sapphire. Around her, Mica becomes flustered and shy due to her admiration for the leader. The other situations when her countenance changes are in battle and being around her pet Lucie. In an easy battle, Mica is calm and she displays a slight smile as if she is enjoying the battle. In one that is difficult, she stays calm but her expression is turned to a glare but not of anger, but more of concentration to calculate her next moves and to analyze her opponent's moves. When around Lucie, her eyes become gentle and she displays her smile. Mica is a quiet girl of 17. On the outside, she is elegant, polite, slightly aloof, and blunt/honest. Due to her bluntness, many people mistake her as rude and her aloofness keeps many people away. If one is brave and gets to know her despite her first impression, people discover that Mica is actually a confident, responsible, cute, sarcastic, gentle, caring and protective girl who has her childish moments. Biography Mica grew up mostly with her mother, a sweet, elegant and strong woman. Her father is a traveler who has been gone as long as 2 years in her life, but he always comes back with gifts and stories to tell. Due to her father's behavior, Mica has developed a pet peeve for the trait of irresponsibility and grew to be extremely responsible and reliable. But she also sees the love and loayalty her father shows towards her mother and can forgive him for that. Mica's parents are loving and supportive and powerful. Both have previously worked in the Court - her mother as a healer and her father as a professor. They moved in order to build a stable life together and for their child. When Mica was born, she was born blind with silver eyes. Her parents were shocked and alarmed because they had never seen nor heard of a case like their daughter's. Nonetheless, they loved and cherished her despite her disability. Mica grew up as an obedient child - quiet, curious, and intelligent. She loved to learn from her parents, and she especially loved to learn about healing. Because of that, Mica spent most of her time in the forest, surrounded by nature, near their neighborhood and in the river. It is there that she found an abandoned fox and she took the baby in which she named Lucie. Her mother watched over her as her father began his journey to search for a cure to his daughter's blindness. Her mother observed her daughter as she played in the river and seemed to manipulate and dance in the water. Delighted, her mother asked an old friend from the Court to teach her daughter how to control her energy at age 7. Mica accepted the lessons but her power was erratic - some parts of the lessons she would excell at, but some she was weak at. Both teacher and mother were confused, but the lessons continued until she was 10, when her father came back with a cure. It required much time and power, but with the help of her teacher, Mica could finally see. Her silver eyes turned into a deep blue color and with sight, Mica seemed to glow with delight at the beauty of nature. Two things became evident one she regained her sight. One, Mica's element was not water, but actually ice and two, she saw Sapphire as a role model. By chance, Mica saw Sapphire in battle and she loved her gracefulness that Sapphire brought in battle. From then on, Mica strived to be like her - elegant and graceful when fighting as well as blending in her ability of ice. Because of her virtue of elegance, Mica disliked fighting with guns and fists. It is also probably heavily influenced from Sapphire that Mica favored using a sabre as her weapon of choice. As Mica grew, her abilities with ice and the sabre grew and she became admired for fighting as if she were almost dancing. That is probably influenced from her dance classes she took for fun. Unquestionable, when it came time to choose a path for her future, Mica chose to join Sapphire. Abilties Ice wall: Mica's favorite ability with her ice is as a shield. With a swipe of her hand, she creates a rounded thick layer of frost which takes several tries to break. When she wants to be alone, she surrounds herself with it, making a ball. Basic healing magic:﻿ With her knowledge from her mother, Mica was able to use her magic to heal certain wounds. Most effective is her healing on burns. Agility: From her years of dancing, Mica grew to be nimble and this seems to benefit﻿ her swordsmanship. Trivia When she was accepted and first met Sapphire, she accidentally blurted out her admiration to the leader which brought about a huge blush and embarrassment. But it was because of this that Mica settled into Sapphire without her neutral look becoming a problem. Category:Characters